sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Перевод
Перево́д — деятельность по интерпретации смысла текста на одном языке (исходном языке (ИЯ)) и созданию нового, эквивалентного текста на другом языке (переводящем языке (ПЯ)). Изначально перевод выполнялся исключительно человеком, но были попытки автоматизировать и компьютеризировать перевод текстов на естественных языках (машинный перевод ( )) или использовать компьютеры в качестве вспомогательных средств при переводе (автоматизированный перевод ( )). Целью перевода является установление отношений эквивалентности между исходным и переводным текстом (для того чтобы оба текста несли в себе одинаковое сообщение). Эти ограничения включают контекст, правила грамматики исходного языка, традиции письма, его идиомы и т. п. Forces Governing Winds Horisontal air movement or wind occurs on many scales, from small eddies to major circum – planetary wind systems. The basic impulsion to air movement is provided by the inequalities in the atmospheric energy budget. Variable heating sets up variations in pressure, and this becomes one of the basic forces governing air movement. Once air is in motion, factors come into play, including Coriolis force, the deflection caused by the Earth’s rotation; centripetal force, which acts around circulatory pressure systems; and the frictional force exerted by the Earth’s surface. Pressure is normally measured in millibars, spatial variations of pressure being depicted on maps by isobars, lines connecting places having the same barometric pressure. The gradual change of pressure between areas is known as the barometric slope or the pressure gradient. The pressure gradient force always acts down the pressure gradient, attempting to cause the general movement of air from high - pressure towards low – pressure areas. Coriolis force is named after the French physicist Coriolis, who in the 19th century formalized the concept of the Earth’s deflecting force. This causes a deflection of moving air to the right in the Northern Hemisphere and to the left in the Southern, whatever the original direction. The phenomenon affects all freely moving objects, including ocean currents and projectiles. To the observer on the ground, the deflecting force varies with the speed of the moving air and with latitude: the faster the wind, the more ground it covers in a given time, and the greater the effect of rotation can be. Near the equator the Coriolis force is very slight, but it has marked effects in higher latitudes. In the atmosphere, above the level of flow affected by surface topography, the flow of wind parallel to the isobars indicates that the two forces are exactly balanced. This sort of air motion is known as the geostrophic wind. A qualitative expression of the geostrophic situation is Buys Ballot’s Law, which states that if one stands with one’s back to the wind, then in the Northern Hemisphere low pressure always lies to the left, and high pressure to the right. The reverse applies in the Southern Hemisphere. Centripetal force applies to winds when the isobaric pattern is markedly curved. Wind which is in balance with these three forces is known as the gradient wind. Motion around a low – pressure area, anticlockwise in the Northern Hemisphere, is termed cyclonic, and in this case the result of the centripetal force is to make the Coriolis force weaker than the pressure gradient force: the wind is subgeostrophic. The anticyclonic flow in the high – pressure case is supergeostrophic, since the Coriolis force exceeds the pressure gradient force. Frictional forces will apply in both these cases if the winds are near the surface. Письменный и устный перевод Есть существенные различия между письменным переводом (translation), который заключается в письменномпереносе смысла из одного языка в другой, и устным переводом (interpreting), состоящем в переносе смысла в устной форме или в форме жестов(в случае языка знаков) из одного языка в другой. Исходя из того, как переводоведениерассматривает протекание процесса перевода, можно прийти к выводу, что устный перевод есть подвид письменного перевода. И всё же на практике оказывается, что для этих двух видов деятельности нужны совершенно разные способности. Процесс перевода В процессе перевода, вне зависимости от его формы (устной или письменной), можно выделить следующие базовые этапы: # Декодирование или понимание (чтение, слушанье) текста на исходном языке (ИЯ), # Непосредственно перевод, # Кодирование (запись, произнесение) полученного текста на переводящем языке (ПЯ) Чтобы декодировать смысл текста переводчик должен сперва определить единицу перевода, то есть сегмент текста (который может быть словом, фразой, одним или несколькими предложениями ), который будет рассматриваться как единица смысла. Нередко требуется перевод и на уровне фонем (ниже уровня слова), и на уровнях выше абзаца (сложного синтактического целого, ССЦ). За этой, простой на первый взгляд процедурой стоит комплексная мыслительная операция. Чтобы декодировать полный смысл исходного текста, переводчик должен сознательно и методично интерпретировать и анализировать все его особенности. Этот процесс требует глубоких знаний грамматики, семантики, синтаксиса, идиом и других тонкостей ИЯ и его культуры. Переводчик должен иметь такие же глубокие познания в ПЯ для того, чтобы уметь правильно кодировать смысл. Именно здесь проявляются практические различия между устным и письменным переводом. Переводчики знают, что письменный текст (достаточной сложности, скажем, художественный) должен переводить носитель ПЯ. Дело в том, что не только специалист, но и любой подготовленный читатель легко распознает перевод на свой язык, выполненный иностранцем. Противоположная картина наблюдается в устном переводе (опять же, достаточной сложности - синхронный или последовательный перевод на ответственных мероприятиях). В этом случае переводчику удобнее работать на иностранный язык. Поэтому нередко оба участника двусторонней встречи приходят на переговоры со своим переводчиком, задачей которого является возможно более полная передача мыслей своего докладчика на чужой язык. Это явление, отмеченное на практике всеми профессиональными переводчиками, обычно объясняется тем фактом, что переводя на неродной язык, переводчик автоматически пользуется заученными конструкциями, а при переводе на родной теряется в многообразии возможных вариантов и бывает вынужден остановиться на решении, далеком от оптимального. Чрезвычайно важно знание предмета, о котором идет речь в тексте. В последние годы благодаря исследованиям когнитивной лингвистики был сделан значительный шаг в понимании мыслительной стороны процесса перевода. Определение удачности перевода Целью перевода является установление отношений эквивалентности между исходным и переводным текстом; говоря иначе, оба текста несут в себе одно и то же сообщение; несмотря на самые разные препятствия, которые переводчику приходится преодолевать, удачным считается тот перевод, который соответствует двум критериям: * Точность или достоверность. Характеризуется тем, насколько точно перевод передает смысл исходного текста; делает ли он это, прибавляя или вычитая что-либо из смысла, усиливая или ослабляя какие-либо элементы смысла; а также * Прозрачность. Здесь речь идет о мере, в которой перевод воспринимается носителем языка не как перевод, а как оригинальный текст на переводящем языке, соответствующий грамматическим, синтаксическим и идиоматическим нормам языка. Перевод, который соответствует первому критерию, можно назвать «верным переводом»; перевод, отвечающий второму критерию, характеризуется как идиоматический перевод. Используемые критерии оценки достоверности перевода различаются в зависимости от тематики текста, точности содержания оригинала, типа, функции и использования текста, его литературных качеств, социального и исторического контекста. Критерии оценки прозрачности перевода кажутся более простыми: неидиоматический перевод «режет» слух, а в процессе пословного перевода, который осуществляют многие системы машинного перевода, получается явная бессмыслица. Тем не менее, в определённых ситуациях переводчик может сознательно осуществлять буквальный перевод. К примеру, переводчики художественной литературы и религиозных текстов часто максимально придерживаются исходного текста. Для этой цели они намеренно «растягивают» границы переводящего языка, производя неидиоматический текст. Понятия точности и прозрачности рассматриваются в современных теориях перевода по-разному. Идея, что приемлемый перевод должен быть таким же творческим и оригинальным, как исходный текст, доминирует в некоторых культурах. Понятия точности и прозрачности остаются непоколебимыми на Западе. Не всегда они имеют такой статус в других культурах. Например, индийский эпос Рамаяна имеет множество версий на различных языках Индии, и истории часто сильно отличаются друг от друга. Если обратить внимание на слова, используемые для перевода в языках Индии (индоарийских или дравидийских), становится очевидной та свобода, которую получает переводчик. Проблемы перевода Общие проблемы Перевод сложен как вид деятельности сам по себе. Более того, на практике переводчик должен преодолевать препятствия, которые еще больше усложняют процесс перевода. Можно отметить следующие проблемы: * Проблемы текста ** Исходный текст не является окончательным и переписывается в то время, когда производится перевод ** Текст написан неразборчиво ** Текст содержит орфографические ошибки ** Текст является лишь отрывком ** Текст неудачно составлен ** Отсутствующие ссылки в тексте (например, переводчик должен перевести заглавия или подписи к отсутствующим фотографиям) * Проблемы языка ** Диалектные слова и неологизмы ** Непоясненные акронимы и аббревиатуры ** Слишком непонятный жаргон * Другое ** Крайне специфические культурные реалии Проблема непереводимости Часто идут споры о том, являются ли определенные слова непереводимыми. Время от времени составляются перечни таких слов. Часто в эти списки включается португальское слово (встречающееся также и в испанском) saudade, являющееся примером сложно переводимого слова. Оно переводится буквально как «горестное стремление» или «печальная жажда», но имеет некоторые нюансы, которые сложно включить в перевод: это слово имеет позитивную оценку, что представляет собой тонкость, теряющуюся в переводе. Некоторые слова вызывают затруднения при переводе, если переводчик стремится оставаться в одной и той же грамматической категории. Так, в других языках сложно найти слово, соответствующее русскому почемучка или слову языка идиш שלימזל (shlimazl), но, к примеру, в английском языке удачными соответствиями являются прилагательные «inquisitive» и «jinxed». Лингвисты, разумеется, увлечённо изучают загадочные слова с локальными оттенками и зачастую называют их «непереводимыми», но в действительности слова с такой культурной окраской переводятся наиболее легко - даже легче, чем такие универсальные понятия как «мама». Это объясняется тем, что существует определённая переводческая практика сохранения таких слов в переводящем языке; в этих целях можно прибегать к заимствованию слова, если его еще нет в языке перевода. Так, к примеру, в меню французского ресторана в Англии будет скорее написано Pâté de foie gras, чем Fat liver paste, несмотря на то, что это было бы удачным эквивалентом. Всё же вместо этого в большинстве случаев по-английски будет написано foie gras pâté. В некоторых случаях нужна лишь транскрипция: японское слово わさび транскрибируется на английском как wasabi. Приемлемо приводить краткое описание или какое-либо параллельное понятие: わさび можно перевести на английский как Japanese horseradish(«японский хрен») или Japanese mustard («японская горчица»). Чем более ощутима специфическая культурная окраска слова, тем легче его переводить. Например, название какого-нибудь малоизвестного населенного пункта такого как Euroa в Австралии и передается как Euroa на любом языке с письменностью на основе латинского алфавита, но иногда нужно учитывать и другие варианты: Saragossa может передаваться как Zaragoza, Saragosse и т. д. Еще один пример: Китай (中国) на английском передается как China, но иначе на других языках: Cina, Chine и т. д. Труднопереводимые слова часто оказываются небольшими, очень употребительными словами. Например, все значения английского глагола «to get» занимают почти семь колонок в последнем издании французско-английского словаря Robert-Collins. Это же касается простых на первый взгляд, распространенных слов, таких как «go» (семь колонок), «come» (четыре с половиной колонки) и т. д. Культурные аспекты могут сделать перевод проблематичным. Возьмем, к примеру, слово «хлеб». На первый взгляд, оно очень просто, указывая в повседневном употреблении на лишь один определенный предмет, и кажется, что у этого слова есть полные соответствия в других языках. Но если попросить описать или нарисовать русского, француза и китайца соответственно «хлеб», du pain и 包 (bāo), то будут получены довольно разные результаты. Какие он имеет размеры? Насколько он хрустящий? Сладкий ли он? Продается ли он нарезанным? Где его можно достать? Люди разных культур будут рисовать в своём воображении совершенно разные вещи. Проблема часто состоит в неспособности отличить перевод и поиск словарных соответствий. Словарные соответствия можно найти в словаре, где даны краткие (обычно состоящие из одного слова) эквиваленты каждого слова. Как описано выше, перевод представляет собой декодирование смысла и цели высказываний на уровне текста (не на уровне слов или предложений) и последующее кодирование смысла и цели текста в переводящем языке. Слова, подобные saudade и שלימזל сложно передать одним единственным словом в других языках, но два или более слова могут достаточно адекватно передать нужный смысл. Слово «хлеб» имеет больше шансов считаться непереводимым, хотя бы потому, что мы часто прибегаем к выражениям «французский хлеб», «китайский хлеб», «алжирский хлеб» и т. д. Мы полагаемся на то, что адресатам нашего текста известно, что представляют собой эти вещи. Проблема часто употребляемых слов Также оказываются важными различные степени точности. Что может означать английское слово there («там» в разных значениях)? Даже если отвлечься от таких идиоматических употреблений как в выражении there, there, don't cry, то можно выявить много возможных вариантов. На испанский язык слово there можно перевести как ahi, но при этом подразумевается, что предмет находится не очень далеко; если предмет находится достаточно далеко, то носитель испанского языка употребит слово alli, если только слово не подразумевает указания «вон там». Тогда от испанца можно ожидать слова alla. Все наоборот в разговорном французском языке: все три испанских слова, обозначающие «там», и понятие «здесь» всё чаще выражаются в слове là. Но как тогда определить, где находится предмет? В одном языке могут существовать такие понятия, которые не существуют в другом. Например, оба французских слова tutoyer и vouvoyer '' можно перевести на английский как ''to address as "you"(называть на «ты»), так как английское местоимение второго лица с неофициальным оттенком (thou) является устаревшим. (С другой стороны, в зависимости от контекста значение французского слова tutoyer или испанского tutear может переводиться на английский как to be on first-name terms with («быть с кем-либо на ты», «хорошо знать кого-либо»)). Претензии к переводу Иногда можно выразить претензии к процессу перевода. Ещё одной проблемой для перевода является проблема логической связности текста. Приведём следующий пример: оригинал рассказа написан на английском языке, и действие происходит в англоязычной стране. При переводе на другой язык некоторые высказывания, вроде вопроса Do you speak English?, могут терять логику. Как перевести этот вопрос: «Вы говорите по-английски?» или «Вы говорите по-русски?». В обоих вариантах ответ будет противоречив: если он будет утвердительным, то первый вариант перевода будет подразумевать: «Да, я говорю на этом языке, но мы говорим сейчас с вами на другом языке, и ваш вопрос не несёт никакой смысловой нагрузки». Во втором варианте будет воспринято примерно следующее: «Да, мы с вами в англоязычной стране, но все, включая меня, говорят по-русски.» Критику эту можно ниспровергнуть по нескольким критериям. Во-первых, такого рода ситуации редко возникают в реальной жизни. Если же такое случается, то переводчик может использовать приёмы, чтобы избежать проблемы, переводя Do you speak English? как Вы говорите на моём языке? или Вы понимаете, что я хочу сказать?. Во-вторых, русский читатель, читающий книгу, скажем, Агаты Кристи, описывающую убийство в английском поместье, скорее всего понимает, что персонажи в оригинале говорят на английском. На самом деле, одним из основных правил в переводе является «придерживаться контекста», но разве сам язык переводимого текста не является ядром контекста, которого нужно придерживаться? Ещё одна серьёзная проблема перевода - толкование перевода как процесса записи на одном языке того, что прочитано переводчиком на другом. Как можно ожидать, что переводчик совершенно точно поймет автора оригинала? Переводчик проделывает серьёзную работу, но за удачное произведение хвалят автора; можно ли вообще считать, к примеру, перевод Азимова произведением Азимова? Можно ли назвать перевод «легальным плагиатом»? Перевод может сильно отличаться от оригинала: так, одного из героев произведения «Автостопом по галактике» или, в другом переводе, «Путеводитель для путешествующих по галактике автостопом» (The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy) Дугласа Адамса (Douglas Adams) зовут Zaphod Beeblebrox. Но Жан Боннфуа, переводивший Адамса на французский, посчитал, что лучше всего назвать этого героя Zapi Bibici. Хотя это не так уж и существенно, но всё же это бросается в глаза. Сам Адамс мог бы и не одобрить такую вольность. Множество таких незначительных изменений превращает перевод в адаптированный текст. Перевод поэтических произведений Самые значительные проблемы возникают при переводе поэтических произведений, где связанность метрической формой затрудняет соблюдение смысловой и лексической точности оригинала. Отсюда - выдвигаемый некоторыми тезис о необходимости переводить стихи прозой, как это делают часто во Франции. Подстрочный перевод также является неудачным решением, т.к. предоставляет читателю только смысловое содержание стиха. Стихотворение при таком переводе утрачивает свою эмоциональную окраску, фонетическое звучание, и т.д. В соответствии с этим в российской переводческой практике все чаще утверждается принцип эквиритмии, т. е. относительно точной передачи всей стиховой структуры подлинника. Существуют также и переводы стихотворений различными поэтами. Весьма удачный перевод стихотворения Гёте - лермонтовский вариант произведения Горные вершины…, который по праву считается шедевром русской поэзии. Международная федерация переводчиков Международная федерация переводчиков (FIT) объединяет более 100 национальных ассоциаций переводчиков всего мира. Задачей FIT является развитие профессионализма и защита прав переводчиков и терминологов, улучшение условий их труда, а также содействие свободе слова. FIT поддерживает консультативные отношения с ЮНЕСКО. В 1991 году FIT провозгласила 30 сентября (День Святого Иеронима, традиционно считающегося покровителем переводчиков) Международным днем переводчиков. Правовые аспекты Авторскими правами на перевод литературного произведения владеют как переводчик, так и автор оригинального текста. Представляя собой разновидность производного произведения, перевод является объектом авторского права. Как на производное произведение, на перевод должно быть получено письменное согласие автора либо его правопреемников. Если переводчик переводит авторское произведение без цели опубликования и без цели использования в коммерческой, некоммерческой или иной деятельности, то согласия автора произведения не требуется. Авторизованный перевод — перевод, сделанный с согласия автора, или даже просмотренный и одобренный им. Переводчику принадлежит авторское право на осуществлённый им перевод (при условии соблюдения им прав автора переведённого произведения). Некоторые переводы не являются объектами авторского права (ст. 8 закона «Об авторском праве». Это официальные переводы законодательных актов, судебных решений, актов Президента и Правительства Российской Федерации, других официальных документов. См. также * Последовательный перевод * Синхронный перевод * Перевод с шепталом * Юридический перевод * Единицы измерения объёма выполненного перевода Ссылки * Международная федерация переводчиков * Сайт об ошибках в переводах произведений Анджея Сапковского * Профессиональные услуги переводчиков-синхронистов * bg:Преводач cs:Překlad cv:Тăлмач da:Oversættelse de:Übersetzung (Sprache) el:Μετάφραση en:Translation eo:Traduko es:Traducción eu:Itzulpengintza fa:ترجمه fr:Traduction he:תרגום hu:Fordítás it:Traduzione ja:翻訳 ko:번역 ms:Terjemahan nl:Vertaling pl:Tłumacz pt:Tradução simple:Translation sl:Prevajanje sv:Översättning zh:翻译